Sisma, aprendiz de mago
by Sisma-Anon
Summary: CAP4 Disfruta las aventuras de Sisma, y de como ahora otra vez la tierra media esta en peligro, la guerra va a comenzar, el fervor de la religon creará los fanaticos caballeros...
1. Vuelta al hogar vuelta a Bree

Weno este es mi intento de diversión mas que nada, aunque tambien e puesto las ganas suficientes para poder sacar a la luz este fic. Espero que me dejeis rewiews pk sin ellos no sabre si os gusta o no y no tendre animos para continuar. Por si os lo preguntais, aceptare encantado todos los consejos,ideas, correcciones o sugerencias que se os ocurran.

Weno, ahora ya sin mas rodeos os dejo con esta historia.

****

Era una noche gris azulada. El viento gemia entre los arboles del bosque de bree, tan corriente, tan brumoso, llevaba la niebla de muchos atardeceres dentro de el. El mundo estaba cambiando, eso lo sabia el entonces pequeño Sisma. Habia estado llorando todo el camino de su finca a la aldea y ahora, al ver los farolillos rojos que anunciaban que bree estaba en  fiesta se le alegro el corazon.

Pasaron entre las concurridas tiendas de ropa y artilugios que hacian brillar los ojos de Sisma. Claro, después de tres semanas a trote desde   una aldea en la desembocadura del Isen hasta Bree sin ver ninguna civilización pues estaba ya un poco ansioso de ver a la gente. Bree habia sido desde que habia nacido su lugar favorito, claro que era su lugar de nacimiento, pero tambien lo era por que alli tenia sus dos mejores amigos, Camel y Awen. 

Camel era un elfo que venia de una familia prospera de bree. Era mas alto que Sisma, media 1,40 y Sisma media 1.32 metros .Su cabellera era del color de la arena, casi rubio y tenia los ojos de un buen halcón , como todos los de su raza. En esta ocasión iba vestido  con sus habituales pantalones de campo marrones y una camisa que le quedaba algo grande ( en realidad era de su hermano mayor). 

Awen era distinta. De tez clara y ojos risueños, de pelo oscuro con reflejos rojos que brillaban intensamente al atardecer. Venia de una familia con problemas económicos, que al igual que el padre de Sisma eran viajantes de comercio. De vez en cuando su padre les daba una ayuda económica a su gran amigo Oris Eremus, ya que este era tratante de ganado y en los últimos años no le había ido demasiado bien por una enfermedad que afectaba solo al ganado de la región y que le estaba destrozando el negocio.

El padre de Sisma, Caput Agger, que era tratante de joyas, no habia tenido demasiados problemas desde la crisis del oro, cuando los enanos se negaron a comerciar más sino se les permitía quedarse con una buena parte de los beneficios. Claro que esto era pedir demasiado y al final viendo que no tenian otra salida accedieron a seguir comerciando como siempre.

Caput siempre había pensado que los enanos eran demasiado codiciosos y que eso les traeria problemas....... pero eso es otra parte de nuestra historia.

Sisma ya se había    separado de su padre y habia ido corriendo todo lo que podían su piernas hacia casa de Camel para que se salieran al bosque a hacer lo que todo muchacho le gusta hacer, jugar.

De camino hacia allí vio tomo la calle que pasaba por el bazar de bree. A la salida del bazar estaba la famosa taberna del " El Pony Pisador". En el mercado había muchos puestos, unos de verduras, otros de armas, había incluso algunos que tenían cachivaches que simulaban magia. Se metió en una tienda de artículos de magia. A la " magia" de este tiempo se le llamaba a hacer trucos con cartas y bastones y unas cuantas tonterías mas para entretener a los mas pequeños de la casa. Pero Sisma ya sabia que  en un tiempo, hace ya muchos años había habido una época en la que  grandes magos pululaban la tierra, y su gran sueño era convertirse en uno de ellos.

La tienda era  una especie de casa  de madera en la que ardía un gran fuego.  Había una estantería llena de libros. Después, haciendo rincón con la  esquina, había un gran mostrador en el que el dueño exhibía    un largo bastón de mago.

Una sombra se coloco detrás de el, y la voz del dueño de la tienda le increpo en las sombras.

         -Echando una mirada furtiva, niño?- la voz del dueño  era ronca y tenia un acento raro, como si viniera del sur. Iba vestido con una gran túnica blanca azulada, calzaba botas de piel negras y llevaba el pelo rapado al cero. Tenia una mirada de ojos azules  frios, además de calculadores. El rostro era cetrino y lleno de arrugas.

- N...no señor, solo estoy de paso- A Sisma esa mirada le daba realmente pavor, le daba incluso miedo ( algo que no admitiría delante de Gordon y sus compinches) 

- Aquí no se viene a mirar niño, aquí se viene a comprar asi que si solo estas de paso será mejor que te marches a jugar.- Dicho esto dio media vuelta a sus talones y se fue hacia una parte de la tienda tapada por una cortina. El eco de sus pasos también se alejo con el.

 Sisma aprovecho para salir corriendo hacia la puerta del establecimiento. Ya no se quejaba de lo mal que olia la calle gracias a los puestos de carne y verduras, ni tampoco de la muchedumbre que asolaba el  mercado. Habia muchísimas mujeres ancianas y no tan ancianas haciendo la compra.

 Sisma se encontró con un par de conocidos, uno llamado Serion, que era un chico grande y fuerte para su edad y otro llamado Alamis, que era bajito y flacucho. Ambos le dieron recuerdos y le dijeron que ya se pasarían por su casa para hablar.

 Cuando llego a casa de Camel  no había nadie así que se fue a casa de Awen, que estaba en el otro lado de bree. Cuando llego su madre le dijo que habia salido temprano y que seguramente estaría jugando con Camel.

Rápidamente Sisma se fue hacia la puerta oeste de Bree y eluyendo al guardia de la puerta salio camino del bosque. 

Eran unos 5 kilometros hasta el lugar que en el que empezaba el bosque de Chet, y luego dos kilómetros mas adentrándose en el bosque para llegar al escondite secreto donde jugaban Camel y Awen.  El camino era muy bueno pues por alli pasaba una ruta comercial muy importante, pero se empezaba a empeorar conforme se iva desviando hasta llegar al sendero que cruzaba el bosque de Chet.

Ese dia estaba nublado y corria viento entre los arboles. Se fue al claro donde siempre jugaban y alli no veia a nadie.....lo cual no queria decir que no hubiera nadie alli.

De repente algo lo tiro al suelo  haciendo un ruido raro con la boca y en un instante le vio la cara.

-      ¡Awen! ¡ que susto me as dado!

Awen seguia igual de guapa que siempre. Llevaba el pelo corto, pues, para su mala suerte, hacia dos meses que se le quemó el granero de su casa y desgraciadamente su pelo, que antes lo tenia tan largo que le caía por la espalda, había salido ardiendo, con lo cual  tuvo que cortárselo  hasta la altura del cuello. Pero hacia dos meses de aquello y el espíritu de Awen, como el de toda niña de doce años, era tan jovial y alegre que no sentia pena ni tristeza.

-      Ya no dices hola a tu amiga o que?

-      Pues claro que si tonta, lo que pasa es que me as dado un susto de muerte.

Se dieron un gran abrazo que duro un minuto y medio, después Sisma le pregunto que donde estaba Camel.

-     Estara por el bosque, tramando algo para asustarme como siempre

- Vaya, vaya¿ que es lo que tenemos por aquí? Pero si el gran Sisma se ha dignado  a visitar a sus amigos y a dejar su ajetreado trabajo en las tierras del sur, ¿ Don Sisma, se convertira usted en el proximo rey? Quiero decir rey de los palurdos por que tu no puedes aspirar a otra cosa....

Había llegado Gordon Umber, el archí enemigo de Sisma. Su nombre no hacia apego a su físico ya que los Umber  tenían fama de grandes atletas. Era alto, muy alto ha decir verdad y muy gordo, además tenia siempre desde niño  la costumbre de hacer rabiar a Sisma. 

-Como tu por aquí Gordon...... vaya veo que tu nombre es un fiel reflejo de ti, aunque he sido tonto al creer que cambiarias con los años.... bueno ¿sigue tu  padre  corriendo para ganarse la vida? Digo corriendo delante de los guardias para  que no lo pillen robando, pero ya veo que tu no as salio a el en eso.... lo digo por lo de tu nombre claro esta.

Esto fue mucho para el señoriíto Gordon que fue corriendo hacia Sisma para pegarle un puñetazo, claro qu este ya se había percatado de eso y había ido corriendo a refugiarse en la copa mas alta de un árbol.

Awen también había hecho lo mismo pero no había podido escapar de los gamberros de Gordon y ahora se encontraba sujeta a un árbol dando patadas sin cesar.

- No se porque no me sorprende que huyas siempre, si esa es la puta costumbre de un saltimbanqui  como tu.....! Plaf!

Una piedra había ido a caer en la cabeza de Gordon que se rascaba ahora la coronilla mientras miraba para todos lados.

De repente se escucho una voz cantar:

_ ¿No me ves pequeño cerdito?_

 ¡Oh! el pequeño cerdito no sabe buscar,

_ ¿sera que solo tiene ganas de llorar? _

Mientras tanto, una lluvia de guijarros les estaba dando a cada uno de los rufianes de Gordon que, viendo que luchaban contra un rival al que no podian ver, salieron corriendo rumbo a Bree. 

Gordon tardo un poco más, pues todavía esta furioso por lo de la canción, pero un guijarro lanzado directo hacia su nariz le habia convencido de que lo sensato era correr. Y corrió, corrió todo lo que le dieron sus cortas patas.

 De la rama de un viejo roble salto una figura. Era Camel.

-¡Camel!- dijo Sisma agradecido a que su amigo les hubiera salvado a el y a Awen.

Habían corrido a abrazarse.

-¡Sisma!  Pero mírate estas ya casi tan alto como yo! Hacia año y medio que no te veiamos el pelo!

 Camel  habia cambiado mucho, ya no llevaba el pelo suelto sino recogido en una coleta, vestía de un sencillo traje verde/gris, gracias al cual había podido ocultarse de Gordon y sus compinches.

Awen les miraba con los ojos relucientes, pues hacia  tiempo que no los veía juntos. 

Mientras hablaban los amigos se iban dirigiendo hacia la salida del bosque. Sisma  estaba feliz, pues no solo se habia encontrado con sus dos mejores amigos, sino que también había recobrado dos pequeños trozos de su alma.

****

weno aki termina el primer capitulo, espero que os guste muxo y ya sabeis.....rewiews!

                                   )======================(


	2. Descubrimiento de un¿don?

Weno aki el segundo capitulo, espero ke os guste y ke dejeis rewiews. He tardado, lo se, pero no e podido teneerlo antes

***

 Llegaron hasta la puerta de la casa de  Awen. Ella entro corriendo, saludo a su madre y bajo corriendo las escaleras al desvan. Mientras tanto  Sisma y Camel comian los bollos que hacia la señora Lisa.

Después de comer los bollos bajasron al desvan con lisa. Alli estaba ella buscando ajetreadamente una cosa. Al final la encontro. 

- Mirad!

 Se habia confeccionado un tirachinas con la rama de un sauce viejo. A camel esto no le gustaba nada pues para los elfos el bosque es sagrado.  Los tres observaban la perfección con la que Awen con ayuda de su madre habia confeccionado las gomas, incluso le habia hecho una marca para por si se le perdia que se lo llevaran.

Después de admirar  el tirachinas  Awen dijo que podian tener uno igual si se lo pedian a su padre. Como es normal asi lo hicieron y la semana siguiente obtuvieron uno.

-Vosotros que hariais con un tirachinas nuevo?- pregunto Sisma un dia.

- Sin duda practicar la punteria- dijo Camel.

-  Yo haria justamente lo que estas pensando Sisma- dijo Awen.

- Lo que yo pienso es que por fin puedo darle las... " gracias" a mi querido amigo Gordon, tu que dices Camel?

- ¿ Que que digo? Vamos a aya! 

 Lo planearon todo muy cuidadosamente.

Ala mañana siguiente fueron todos temprano al bosque donde, gracias a un amigo de Camel, habian averiguado donde se ivan Gordon y sus compinches todos los dias a jugar.

El lugar estaba un poco metido en el bosque y esto le produjo un escalofrio a Awen que dijo:

- N..no me gusta la pinta que esta tomando esto, Sisma, no es que tenga miedo pero me aterrorizan lo que cuentan sobre el bosque...

-  Esas son historias de niños chicos Awen, Camel se adentra todos los dias en el bosque y no le pasa nada, porque nos lo va a pasar a nosotros?- Sin embargo en cuanto dijo esto no se sentia demasiado seguro de sus palabras.

Cogieron un sendero que se internaba entre los arboles  ooscuros. El cielo estaba brumoso y amenazaba lluvia.

 Camel sentia como si los siguieran.... pero no dijo nada a sus compañeros.

- Ya estamos llegando, creo.

 Se pararon en un circulo de arboles, con los tirachinas cargados y los bolsillos repletos de guijarros y piedras. Sisma se habia puesto las mejores piedras en el bolsillo derecho mientras que las peores en el izquierdo.

 Un miedo de ultratumba los invadia a todos. Eran como las historias esas que hablaban de los tumulos en los que vivian unas especies de fantasmas o algo asi..... 

Una gota le cayo a Sisma encima de la cabeza. Habia empezado la tormenta.

Una sombra se distinguio en la oscuridad que emanaba del bosque.

- Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, si es el Gran y todopoderoso Sisma, pero viene acompañado nada mas y nada menos que de la reiana Awen y el  valeroso caballero Camel..... que os digna a presentaros en nuestra zona del bosque de improviso?

- Gordon Umber, sal de donde estes si eres algo mas que un cerdito lloron.- Sisma habia  reconocido la voz de ese gordo bribón.

Rapidamente  Camel le tiro una piedra a una sombra que estaba al lado suyo y que con un ¡Auch! habia salido corriendo hacia él.

 Pronto cayeron los tres en el suelo, sin haberles dado tiempo a lanzar ninguna piedra.

- Quien rie ahora Sisma? Eh?  Ahora soy yo el que tiene el mando y vas a pagar por lo del otro dia.......oh si........vas a pagarlo muy caro........

 De repente uno de sus compinches le dio un golpe detrás de la cabeza y todo se hizo negro.

Para cuando desperto no sabia cuanto habia pasado inconsciente, no sabia ni la hora que era pues estaba lloviendo mucho y Dios, si ni siquiera sabia donde estaba. Corrio, estaba dominado por el pánico, corria sin saber hacia donde. Cada cinco pasos trastabilleaba y caia al suelo mojado y se levantaba con la cara llena de barro.

Siguió corriendo, nunca se paro pues intuia que si se paraba sus piernas no le aguantarian.

Paso el tiempo, alguien sabe el significado de la palabra correr? Sisma lo sabia y muy bien por cierto. Llevaba medio dia metido en ese bosque y no encontraba la salida hasta que entonces  se encontro  un arroyo. Era un misero hilo de agua pero gracias a que lo siguió llego hasta un arroyo bien grande. Esto le desconcerto, no habia arroyos en  el bosque de Chet, que era donde creia estar, un arroyo tan grande no se encontraba hasta.......... el Tornasauce, y eso estaba en bosque viejo.

De repente sintio un gran cansancio, un cansancio de estos que se lleva por dentro y que a los mayores se les exterioriza en arrugas, era como si llevara todo el peso del mundo encima de sus hombros y de su....corazon.

 Se tumbo en un  lecho recubierto de hojas, y los ojos, involuntariamente, se le empezaron a cansar... pero Sisma aun se resistio un poco mas, porque, atraves de la lluvia creyo ver una figura, una dama que salia del lago. Llevaba una mano levantada con la palma mirando hacia él, y de repente, se durmió.

Sudaba, aunque sudaba ahora del frio pues soñaba que estaba en las profundidades del agua. Vio un rostro, un rostro que era parte del agua, no era real, era como si un espiritu le estuviese hablando a traves del elemento. Oía a alguien cantar en las profundidades.

-"¿Quién es usted?"- se atrevió a preguntar Sisma, aunque solo le salieron burbujas de la boca.

-"Eso es algo que no puedo decirte, aún"-. El chico la miró tan extrañado, como en un principio.

-"¿Por qué?"-.

-"Algún día lo sabrás. Lo único que puedo decirte es lo que soy"-.

-"¿Qué eres?"- preguntó Sisma después de unos segundos de silencio.

-"La ninfa de las aguas uno de los cuatro elementos de Ëa, fiel servidora de Ulmo señor de todas las aguas existentes en la tierra media"-.

-"...........Yo...me llamo Sisma..."-. 

-"Sisma, lo sé"-.

-"¿Có-cómo es que lo sabe?"-.

-"Por que tú eres el elegido por Olorin el Maia y el te dio poder para vencer al mal, desde antes que naciste llevas esa fuerza dentro de ti. El te escogio para esta dura prueba, yo soy su enviada , tú eres el elegido"-

-"¿Yo? Pero, si yo ni siquiera tengo poderes"-.

-"Si los tienes, siempre los haz tenido"- Una neblina empezó a aparecer en el aire, era bastante espesa.

-"¿Qué? ¿soy elegido para qué?"- el elemento lentamente empezó a desaparecer.

-"No desesperes, aún eres muy joven para saber todo, poco a poco sabrás tu cometido"-. Sisma empezó a desesperarse.

-"NO! Espera, dime para que soy elegido.... Por favor!!"-  La figura desapareció entre la neblina. 

Ahora todo se fundió en una masa de colores y de repente, el negro. La oscuridad mas  absoluta lo embargo y de repente....

¡Plaf! La luz.

Desperto. Todo parecia en calma. Seguia lloviendo y todavía estaba cubierto de barro. Recordaba a la dama del agua pero penso que todo era un sueño, y uno siempre sueña con cosas que no pueden suceder. El dia ya estaba desapareciendo y Sisma penso que lo que mejor haria ahora seria sin duda econtrar el camino de vuelta.

 Le fue facil, solamente siguió en linea recta por un sendero tortuoso lleno de hojas y encontro la puerta de Bree.

Pero de lo que estaba seguro era que antes no habia estado en ningun bosque de Bree, juraria por lo mas sagrado que habia estado en el bosque viejo, junto al tornasauce.....pero seguramente todo habria sido un sueño.

No se imagino que todo esto no era un sueño, sino que era totalmente cierto, igual que no se imagino lo que le esperaba al entrar en Bree.......

*******

Os a gustado¿? Decídmelo en un rewiew ke para vosotros es mu facil y ami me ace feliz!


	3. Una sombra sobre Bree, Un peligro, Un Ad...

Wenas, aquí os dejo otro capitulo del fic, el cual espero ke suba en la escala de los rewiews.....Este capitulo va dedicado a Katita okidoki y a Faire Estela, quienes me dieron muxo apoyo. Va por vosotras chikas! Musas gracias!

********************

 Al llegar a Bree se encontro con que no habia nadie en la pequeña aldea. Por las calles corria el viento golpeando contra las ventanas, parecia todo desierto. Mas Sisma sintio de repente un ahogo en su pecho, un ahogo de emocion, una conmocion que a la vez le salia del corazon pero llegaba desde fuera....... Se tuvo que sentar en una piedra, pues era tal su conmocion que no se podia mantener en pie. De repente le sobrevino otro ataque, era como si miles de voces le gritaran a los oidos, se sentia morir, queria que esto terminara, queria dejar de oir los gritos ensordecedores.....pero un momento, eran gritos de...emocion? Eran gritos de furia, de ira! Podia sentirlo!

Agarrandose el pecho se levanto del suelo donde habia estado durante mas de 15 minutos tirado, aunque el no se habia dado cuenta de esto.Ahora jadeaba pero a la vez intentaba  contener su respiración. A su mente le llegaban todo tipo de pensamientos sobre que seria eso que habia sentido, pero no tardo mucho para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Sus pasos le habian llevado hacia la plaza central de la aldea, donde todo el pueblo, incluidos sus padres, estaban concentrados alrededor de una plataforma de madera donde hablaba un hombre. Espera un momento, ese hombre no era el de la tienda de magia que vio en el bazar? SI! Ese era sin ninguna duda! Podria reconocerlo en cualquier parte! Pero que hacia en lo alto de aquel escenario?

El hombre hablaba dando gritos a la multitud allí reunida , moviendo con gracia las manos y dando espasmos, poniendo a cada instante los ojos saltones y haciendo muecas y gestos con todo el cuerpo. Iva vestido con un hábito oscuro y la capucha le caia hacia atrás. Seguia teniendo las mismas mejillas perfiladas que recordaba Sisma y sus ojos, que antes le infundian miedo, ahora ya no.

Se sumo a la multitud e intento llegar hasta donde estaban sus padres mirando con devoción al hombre que alli se encontraba. Pero no pudo avanzar hasta mucho mas de la mitad, pues la multitud se agolpaba ante los primeros puestos. Allí se quedo Sisma mirando el discurso del hombre, escuchando todo pero no entendiendo nada. De repente sus ojos se encontraron y aquello empezó. El hombre callo de repente y todo se sumergió en el silencio. Se podían escuchar las respiraciones de las personas allí reunidas y, poco a poco, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia donde miraba aquel hombre tan misterioso, todo el mundo miraba  de repente a Sisma. Los que estaban alrededor de el  habían hecho un circulo a su alrededor. 

Fue entonces cuando el levanto su índice y le señalo. Y hablo.

- Mirad la belleza de la juventud, tan fielmente representada en este caprichoso joven. Notad en su mirada la fuerza  de un gran ser inteligente, mirad en sus rasgos la consistencia de sus actos. Aprovechad y mirad a este valioso joven, ¿por qué os hablo de él? Os hablo simplemente porque es la muestra mas indicada de lo que os estaba diciendo momentos antes.

Sus palabras parecian hacer mella en las gentes.

- La vida o la muerte siempre nos van a coger, da igual donde nos encontremos o donde huyamos, siempre nos alcanza. Si hubiera alguien con el suficiente poder para formar una energía tan grande que con solo un dedo pudiera derribar una montaña, cambiar océanos y crear tormentas, ¿no seria peligroso?

La multitud cada vez estaba mas enfervorecida.

-   Escuchadme amigos mios, no soy un enviado del mas alla, no soy nadie en este mundo mas relevante que vosotros mismos, pero hay una diferencia entre nosotros, entre yo y el mundo en el que vivimos, porque _yo se que existe el destino_, y se que este niño, aunque ahora mismo lo veais tan joven e indefenso, aunque ahora solamente tenga 11 años, crecerá. Y con el crecerá ese poder tan dañino y mortal, amigos mios vamos a dejar que este poder nos destruya a nuestra gente, que mate a nuestras hijas y esposas, que derrumbe nuestros templos y negocios por los que tanto hemos luchado? Yo digo que no! No nos dejemos morir por ese poder! Este muchacho no tiene la culpa! Pero el poder esta con el! Que hacer  hermanos? Que podemos hacer contra esta decision? Pensad, un niño, un simple niño contra la felicidad de toda la tierra media, un niño contra el destino de los pueblos, un niño contra nuestras vidas! Dejaremos que este poder crezca o le pondremos fin?

Ante esto Sisma estaba sobrecogido, le habia señalado a el como prácticamente el destructor de toda la tierra media! Pero ahora se sentia conmocionado, pues unos  sonoros gritos estaban creciendo en la multitud.

- Hay que ponerle fin!- dijo un granjero.

- No hay derecho a que nos quiten la libertad!- dijo el herrero.

El hombre que estaba en el tablero sonrió de una manera mezquina y miserable, se froto las manos y le señalo una ultima vez:

- Acabad con el! Acabad con el poder!- dijo.

Sisma no comprendia nada, todo a su alrededor eran miradas altivas, frotar de manos y signos malignos. Incluso sus padres estaban en ese estado de alteración,  y le señalaban como todo el mundo, incluso con mas ahínco. Sea lo que fuera el cometido del encapuchado, este habia tenido éxito. Todavía Sisma no se explicaba que clase de hechizo habia logrado eso cuando empezo a comprender que si no pensaba rapido no saldria vivo de alli.

Sin saber porque puso las manos mirando  hacia delante, con las palmas extendidas, y estaba silbando una canción. Esta canción era una de las  tantas que habia escuchado en los viajes de su padre, y la canto con tal poder que la multitud, con las manos alzadas para prenderle, se paro de improviso, y se quedo escuchando, embobada.

Sientela.....siente la alegria 

De tu mente, sientela,

No mueras de repente..

No sientas tristeza en tu mente.....

Un pajarillo una vez sintio 

La magia del amor 

En su corazon...

Queria morir por su querida

Mas esta era la libertad,

Y por ella no habia nadie ni nada

 Por la  que el mundo supiera que debia despertar....

 Lentamente, muy lentamente y con mucho cuidado  empezo a caminar hacia las escaleras de la plataforma. No paro de cantar la canción de cuna que estaba dando tanto efecto sobre la muchedumbre, pero ahora mismo se sentia extraño, sentia como un poder, una sensación de libertad y de amor se forma en su cabeza, esa sensación hacia canales a traves de su cuerpo y le daba claridad de pensamiento, y de pronto se concentraba toda la enrgia en las palmas de las manos alzadas, y el poder de su voz mas esta extraña energia le daba una sensación........nueva, de placer.

Cuando subio al estrado paro de cantar, y de subito la multitud se quedo anonadada, y le miraba como si no supieran que hacian alli todos reunidos.

Pero no se dio el gusto de saborear su  victoria, pues al parecer el hechizo todavía pesaba sobre la gente de Bree, y estas de repente tornaron sus caras en aullidos de ira y se lanzaron contra el. 

No tenia la fuerza suficiente para crear otra vez la energia que invoco antes, pues esta ultima vez le habia dejado sin nuevas fuerzas.

Asi que vio su oportunidad en sus piernas, y estas no le defraudaron, pues si se habia quedado sin fuerza interior, todavía conservaba su fuerza física intacta. Y la uso, vaya que si la uso.

Empezo a correr hacia las afueras de Bree, corrió y corrió hasta que llego a la salida de la aldea. ¿Qué hacer? ¿adonde iría? Estaba claro que no quedarse en Bree, tenia que tomar una decisión y rápido, pues en lo lejos veía recortar la ventaja a los ciudadanos, y lo que mas pena le dio fue que alli se encontraban sus padres, en primela linea y que lo querian matar a el........también estaban Camel y Awen, todos con los mismo síntomas de enloquecimiento.

Una voz le hablo desde la cabina del guardia de la puerta.

   -Debes elegir muchacho, debes elegir entre una vida llena de sufrimiento o una muerte rapida, tu eliges, pero recuerda, tu destino esta en tus manos, no en las de los demas.....

Sisma hubiera jurado ver en la puerta del puesto una figura gris vestida con sombrero puntiagudo, pero esa voz solo dijo esas palabras y se esfumo, se evaporo y se convirtio en la nada.

Pero Sisma ya había escogido una decisión. Nadie le iva a indicar su destino, y nadie iba a decidir su muerte antes de tiempo. Marcharía de Bree, y dejaría atrás su pasado, para poder encontrar su futuro.

Y caminó.

***********

Espero que os aya gustado el capitulo, y que os animéis a dejar rewiews, que no os cuesta tanto trabajo y a mi me haríais un gran favor, pero vamos, el mundo es libre.

" Sentid y os sentirán,  quered  y os querrán, haced daño, y solamente los amigos os perdonaran" (by Mario)


	4. 3 años despues

Saludos gente, espero que nadie se haya impacientado por la historia ( creo que no porque no es que mucha gente la lea pero bueno, yo sigo aquí;) Hacia tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí ni publicaba nada, Asin que os dejo con esto, ya me contareis que tal.

----------------------------------------

3 años despues, Bree seguia siendo igual. Sus colinas verdes estaban con el sol de poniente cruzandose en su hermosa hierba, y la gran tarima que años antes habia servido para su huida todavía seguia en el centro de la aldea.

-Que tiempos...

Los añoraba, añoraba los dias de su infancia cual tierna luz se proyectaba en su memoria. Hacia tiempo que habia madurado, criado en los bosques de los salvajes Jakdur, en el este de la Tierra Media, mucho habia estado divagando en una tierra y en otra, incluso vivió un tiempo con los feroces Haradrim, para encontrarse luego con que la leyenda era un mito, pues esta gente no solo no era feroz, sino hospitalaria y muy esperanzadora. Lo que pasaba era que seguían un tipo de religión muy dada a la fe, demasiado fervorosa se podría decir, y esto al resto del mundo no le iba muy bien en su carácter.

De ellos habia aprendido su respeto por las cosas de la naturaleza, por como en un desierto podria sobrevivir, luchando liviano como el aire y siendo duro como la misma roca.

Habia crecido, eso no lo ponia en duda, cuando partió de Bree pesaba al menos unos 50 kg, y ahora pesaba unos 80 según las onzas de agua, y media un metro 90, el equivalenete a 4 pies y medio de altura. No podia pedirle mas a su fisico, claro esta.

Los ojos seguían como cuando chico, albinos y risueños, del tono azul claro que siempre le habia caracterizado, y rasgados. La piel se le habia endurecido y puesto morena por el duro entrenamiento en el desierto de Harad, y ahora en su rostro brilaba una pequeña endedura, una cicatriz inacabada, la cual su historia contaré en otro momento.

La mente la conservaba lucida y con moral alta, y si no tenia un buen dia solo tenia que posar su mano derecha como al descuido sobre el pomo de su espada, mirando a todo aquel que le desafiase con la mirada, era lo bastante sugerente como para disuadir a bastante gente de mal vivir.

Pasó la arcada que se abria por el dia, las puertas de dia estaban abiertas al publico ya que sino el portero se volveria loco entre los pastores, los rebaños, los caballos, los traficantes, los vendedores, las carretas, los viajeros.... para abrirles la puerta, eso si, al anochecer, que solia ocurrir algo asi como a las 6 de la tarde, las puertas se cerraban a cal y canto y no se volvían a abrir hasta las 7 de la mañana, hora en que los mas madrugadores de Bree se ponian al trabajo diario.

Las calles estaban empedradas, una buena idea del recientemente elegido nuevo alcalde, un tal Jamel Joyce. Le habian llegado rumores sobre ese hombre, y bastantes confusos ademas. Según unos era alto y llevaba gafas, tenia el pelo largo y siempre estaba con una sonrisa en la boca, aunque sus ojos no parecieran compartirla. Según otros, era mediano de estatura, bastante relleno y con una fuerza sorprendente para algunos. Solo habia una cosa en la que concordaba todo el mundo sobre el, era un hombre de pocas palabras y perspicaz.

Lo que habia traido a Sisma a Bree de nuevo desde hace tantos años era, a parte de recuerdas viejas historias de la niñez y remover viejos recuerdos, una encomendacion de un amigo suyo, mejor dicho, la ultima voluntad del moribundo en sus brazos en el que se convirtió hace 4 semanas, atravesado por una flecha en una caceria humana, en la que se cobraron su vida los salvajes Jalek.

Sisma llevaba consigo una carta, que no habia leido por respeto a su difunto amigo, y la cual debia entregar a un hombre calvo, redondo de cuerpo y que vendía alhajas a un lado de la calle principal, en un establecimiento apodado " El asuán".

Dirigio sus pasos en esta dirección, cuando tropezó con un niño. El chico se agarró a su rodilla para no caer, imitó a la perfeccion el gesto del herido que busca ayuda y se toco una rodilla.

Claro, unos segundos antes cuando sus manos habian agarrado su rodilla para no caer tambien se habian metido como al descuido, en uno de sus bolsillos. Y la mano se quedo alli, sujetada por un Sisma que sonreia al chico con vehemencia.

Le dio una ligera presion en la mano que tenia agarrada, lo suficiente para que el chico solatara la bolsa que agarraba dentro de su bolsillo. Acto seguido le solto la mano, y el chico corrrio como alma que lleva el diablo.

- Estos niños...

Lo que el tambien recordaba, y que era lo que lke habiahecho aparecer esa extraña sonrisa, era que de pequeño el tambien era igual, y como a aquel chico, tambien lo trincaron un par de veces.

Retomando el rumbo, se dirigio al establecimiento del que habia hablado antes, toco a la puerta y entro.

El lugar no era demasiado espacioso, tenia polvo y tenia muchas estanterías. Era una blibioteca.

El blibliotecario, el hombre bajito y gordito que le habia descrito su amigo, le miro y se quedo dos segundos de más mirando su espada, la cual sobresalia detrás de su capa de viaje. Eel hombre parecio empequeñecerse.

- Que desea?

- Tengo un recado para usted, señor...

- Anthoan, señor Anthoan, digame ¿en que puedo servirle?

- Un amigo me entrego esto hace un mes y me dijo que solo usted podia leer esta carta,y como ese hombre resulta que era mi mejor amigo, me e encargado personalmente de que no fracasase el envio.

- ¿Ha dicho usted "era"? ¿ Acaso le ha pasado algo al que me escribio el sobre?

- Ha muerto.- dijo con una palabra seca Sisma.

- Ah, vaya, mis condolencias, señor...

- Sisma, con eso de mi nombre bastará.

- Bien, pues señor Sisma, veamos que me envió su amigo.

Abriendose paso como pudo salio de la pequeña barra que hacia de mostrador y se dirigio hacia una pequeña mesa, la cual era lo uncio que parecia que no tenia polvo en la estancia.

Hecho las cortinas, y encendio una lampara y unas cuantas velas.

Cogió una pinzas y extrajo el papel con cuidado del sobre lacrado.Le hecho un vistazo y luego, bajo la inusitada mirada de Sisma, lo olisqueo.

-Vaya vaya...papel de seda de Tiran, no es muy comun por su extremado precio y el gran cuidado que se debe tener porque se devalora mucho con los años....Veamos a ver lo que pone en esta carta....- A continuación se puso unas gafas diminutas de pequeñas para poder entender la minúscula caligrafia.

Según leia la cara del hombre pasaba por muchos estados, desde la confusión hasta lasorpresa y la timidez de la exaltación.

Cuando terminó de leer la carta pegó un brinco de la silla en la que estaba y salio apresurado en busca de algo a un estante.

Rozo un libro, que cayó con estrépito, y detrás de este se ocultaba un hueco demasiado profundo en la estantería, de la cual saco un gran Codice muy gastado.

-En resumen-le dijo a Sisma con una mirada excitada- su amigo tenia una información bastante antigua en relacion con la persona que me mando, hace ya muchos años, que confiscara este libro y lo mantuviera seguro hasta que alguien viniese con las credenciales suficientes para verlo. Aquí su amigo me pide que lo consulte y busquye en el este símbolo grabado a pie de pagina.

Era verdad, al pie de pagina habia un redondel con dos peonzas dibujadas a cada lado, el cual se partia por una estrecha linea semejada a un rayo por la mitad del circulo.

Anthoan abrio el gran Códice, y busco en sus paginas hasta dar con el significado del dibujo grabado.Parecia ser una antigua profecía...

"El corazon del ser humano esta dominado por el fuego, la ira y el interes personal, el mudno es dominado por este ser, el cual ha creado un vasto mundo de maldad e inquinidad. En un futuro alguien controlara esta fuerza, llevando al mundo al Caos de nuevo. Solamente el portador de esta marca podría suponer un obstáculo a este incentivo, aunque los Poderes todavía no han decidido a que parte ayudar, será cuestion de tiempo que estas dos fuerzas deban luchar. No hay ni bien ni mal, solo el que consiga dominar la fuerza podrá recrear un mundo en su justa medida, solo el portador del sello podrá resistir a esta incontrolable fuerza"

Sisma se quedo en parálisis, de repente se abrió la camisa que llevaba puesta y saco a relucir una cadena que llevaba puesta, y de esta cadena colgaba...

-Un sello....- dijo con voz anodanada el blibioticario.

Y el sello estaba grabado con el signo que estaba mirando en esos instantes en las paginas del Codice.

--------

Este sello se lo habia dado su amigo antes de morir, y le dijo que lo guardase bien, que era herencia familiar. Sisma se lo juró y desde ese instante lo llevaba al cuello.

Ahora volvió a recordar aquella fatídica tarde en la que escapó de Bree, cuando aquel sacerdote de aspecto inocente habia convocado tal fuerza en su discurso que toda la aldea estubo a punto de matarlo, hablo tambien de que el tendría el poder de cambiar la tierra...

¿ Seria aquel el poder del cual estaba hablando ese libro?¿ Seria verdadera esa profecía?

No sabia como podria averiguarlo.

El bliblotecario le dijo que en el reino de Gondor todavía vivia un antiguo amigo suyo, el cual se habia especializado en simbologia y traducción, y que le podria ser de mucha ayuda.

Cogio sus escasas pertenencias de la mesa y salio de aquel lugar.

Aquella noche durmió en la posada, bueno, exactamente no durmió, se quedo sentado en la butaca de madera frente a la chimenea encendida, refugiado en una manta aspera y el crudo sabor del licor.

Por la mañana estubo dando vueltas por el mercado y se compro una muda nueva de ropa y provisiones de comida, y ademas estuvo preguntando por los sacerdotes de casacas negras.

Le dijeron que era la nueva religión del momento, y que según se escuchaba en los rumores extraoficiales últimamente, el Rey de Gondor era simpatizante de ella.

Al dia siguiente partió de Bree, otra vez, y supo que no sería tan facil volver.

---------

Bueno, comentadme en un rewiew lo que les a parecido la historia, y si quieren que la tire a la basura o que la siga escribiendo, solo ustedes tienen la palabra, aunque supongo que la seguire escribiendo pero sin su aprobación no la publicaré. Salud


End file.
